El Regreso
by Katte Turner
Summary: Después de la muerte de Itachi, la cabeza de Sasuke se llena de recuerdos y pensamientos que no puede olvidar. Que no puede pasar por alto. Debe hacer algo al respecto, por eso se dirige a un lugar que sanará sus penas.


He vuelto después de mucho tiempo de sequía xD pero no quería subir una historia que no me dejase completamente satisfecha. Tenía esta historia escrita hace mucho tiempo, y luego la dejé en el olvido, esperando algún día retomarla, y bueno, aquí estamos. Esta es mi visión de cómo serían las cosas después de la muerte de Itachi. Espero que les guste, porque me he esforzado mucho para que quede bien.

* * *

Sin duda, las palabras que Uchiha Madara le había dicho hace algunas horas resonaban sin descanso en su cabeza. Todo lo que había creído como una verdad absoluta se había derrumbado a pedazos y había quedado en nada. Por años pensó que el causante de su miserable y solitaria vida había sido Itachi, y por eso decidió vengarse. Nada lo dejaría satisfecho, sólo la muerte de su hermano mayor, a manos de él. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, cuando vengó a todo su clan por lo que le habían hecho, y para poder él estar en paz consigo mismo, llegó esa verdad imprevista que lo apabulló por completo. Que lo desconcertó de tal forma que aún no podía reponerse de aquello.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuese que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Siempre la misma imagen en su cabeza: Itachi. Y no podía dejar de sentirse infeliz, por más que quisiera que fuese de otra forma. Recordó las últimas palabras que su hermano le había concedido. "Lo siento Sasuke… No habrá una próxima vez", había dicho, golpeándolo en la frente como siempre solía hacerlo, y con una última sonrisa grabada en su cara. Sasuke no pudo reprimir ese fuerte dolor que nacía en su pecho, y que pronto se fue extendiendo hacia los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo. No quería llorar, no otra vez, pero si no lo hacía sabía que se sentiría aún más desdichado de lo que ya era en ese momento.

Pequeños surcos de lágrimas recorrieron su cara, que poco a poco se fueron acrecentando, hasta convertirse en casi inaudibles sollozos. "A final de cuentas, parece que él fue el único miembro de mi familia que realmente se preocupó por mí y veló por mi felicidad y seguridad hasta el final", pensó amargamente. "Porque si mis padres me hubieran querido aunque sea un poco, no habrían planeado la destrucción de Konoha. No me habrían expuesto a lo que ahora estoy sufriendo". Y deseó, desde lo más profundo de su ser, haber sabido antes esta terrible verdad, se reprimió mentalmente por nunca haberlo descubierto o siquiera sospechado y lamentó que su hermano no siguiera vivo, ya que tenía un par de cosas que decirle. Una de ellas era pedirle perdón. Otra, decirle que lo quería, pese a todo.

Con estos pensamientos en mente trató de quedarse dormido. Y trató por un largo tiempo, pero no lo consiguió. A cambio de eso, recuerdos que pensó haber borrado de su mente cobraron una increíble nitidez y se asentaron en su cabeza durante un largo rato. "¡Sasuke no baka, no me ganarás esta vez, dattebayo!" le gritaba un enfadado Naruto en una de las tantas misiones que habían compartido juntos. "Sasuke-kun, ¡eres el mejor!" exclamaba Sakura con una gran sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de que quería olvidarlos, no podía. Tampoco olvidaba las palabras de Sakura el día en que abandonó Konoha. "Sasuke-kun, por favor no te vayas. Si te quedas, te prometo que todos los días que pasemos serán divertidos y felices, y no te arrepentirás, ¡pero por favor no te vayas! Y si decides irte, por favor llévame contigo" había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento le hubiese encantado retroceder el tiempo y haberle dicho que sí, que se quedaría con ella y con los demás. Después de todo, haberse ido de su aldea sólo le había causado un inmenso dolor y desazón que difícilmente podría superar.

No. Podría superarlo, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que lo haría, sólo si llegaba a tiempo al lugar adecuado y con la persona adecuada. No podía ser posible que, prácticamente toda su vida hubiese sido una mentira, y que no hubiese forma de repararlo. Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, se levantó de donde estaba acostado y, decidido a darle un nuevo vuelco a su vida, partió rumbo a su nuevo destino.

- Sasuke, ¿qué haces? – la triste voz de Karin llegaba nítidamente a sus oídos. La pelirroja había estado todo el día preocupada por Sasuke, intuyendo que algo como lo que estaba presenciando podía pasar. Lo había visto salir de su habitación con sus cosas. Con todas ellas.

- Me voy – dijo calmadamente el Uchiha.

- ¿A dónde? ¡Pero cómo te vas a ir si hoy mismo dijiste que debíamos destruir Konoha! – le espetó Karin. – Es nuestro único objetivo. Tu único objetivo.

- He cambiado de opinión.

- ¡Cómo vas a cambiar de opinión tan rápido, Sasuke! No es propio de ti.

- Hmph. No hay vuelta atrás. Ya está decidido. – dijo simplemente.

- Es por lo que te ha contado Madara, ¿no es cierto? – dijo mirando al suelo, con un semblante evidentemente triste.

- No puedo hacer oídos sordos a palabras tan importantes.

- Entiendo que esto te debe haber afectado mucho y quieras arreglarlo pero, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? Sabes que estamos aquí por ti. - sus ojos suplicantes trataban de buscar en Sasuke alguna respuesta favorable, pero el shinobi era más inexpresivo de lo que parecía.

- Lo sé. Y les doy las gracias por ello. Pero esto se ha vuelto más importante que cualquier otra cosa. – dijo mirándola a los ojos, expresándole lo que había estado buscando. Y ella notó enseguida que el Uchiha no mentía. – Adiós.

- ¡No, espera! – gritó. - ¿N-Nos volveremos a ver algún día? – preguntó, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Quién sabe. – y con una última mirada y su mano levantada en señal de despido, se fue, dejando a Karin absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura conversaban tranquilamente en Ichiraku Ramen acerca de los planes que la Hokage tenía para ellos.

- ¿Crees que funcionará esta vez, Naruto?

- ¡Por supuesto! Esta vez no fallaré y lo traeré de vuelta. Sin duda alguna – sus palabras sonaban convincentes, pero no lo suficiente para Sakura. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Crees que no resultará, ¿verdad?

- Es que no sé si sea de mucha utilidad traerlo de vuelta. Por lo menos para mí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura-chan? – inquirió Naruto, sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera de equipo.

- Es la verdad. Puede que Sasuke-kun sea tu amigo, pero a mí nunca me ha considerado para nada. Últimamente he pensado que si regresa a la villa sólo sentiré más dolor del que ya he sentido debido a su indiferencia. - un dejo de tristeza se veía en el rostro de la Haruno. – Y puede que esto suene egoísta, pero si él no se interesa por mí, prefiero que nunca vuelva y guardar en mi memoria los pocos momentos de felicidad que viví con él. – terminó amargamente.

- Te equivocas, Sakura-chan – la kunoichi lo miró intrigada. – ¿Recuerdas cuando los de la Villa de la Arena y Orochimaru atacaron Konoha? – la pelirrosa asintió. – Tú en ese momento estabas inconsciente, por eso nunca lo supiste, pero Sasuke me dijo algo sobre ti que me impresionó. Nunca lo esperé de él, con lo baka que es. – diciendo esto último, soltó una leve carcajada. – "Oye, Naruto, será mejor que rescates a Sakura, pase lo que pase. Y una vez que lo hagas, huyan. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Ya lo perdí todo una vez, por eso no quiero ver morir nuevamente a ninguna persona que sea importante para mi", lo recuerdo perfectamente. – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Naruto… eso significa que…

- ¡Sakura-chan! Eres una persona importante para él, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, sé que ese sentimiento sigue intacto, a pesar de que el dobe dijera que quería "cortar lazos".

Sin duda lo que le acababa de decir el rubio ninja había disipado las dudas que tenía Sakura acerca del menor de los Uchiha. Le agradeció a Naruto por todo y se dirigió a su casa, total, mañana sería otro día, día en que podría pensar las cosas con mayor claridad.

Al llegar a su casa, se encaminó directamente hacia su habitación. Tomó la fotografía donde aparecían los tres shinobis y Kakashi y la miró atentamente. Sasuke no dejaba de rondar en la mente de la pelirrosa. Recuerdos gratos y otros no tanto iban tomando forma, y todos ellos relacionados con el peliazul. Pero Sakura ni siquiera imaginaba que la persona que rondaba su mente estaba apoyada justo en el alféizar de su ventana, observándola atentamente. Y ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

- Con que no querías ver morir a ninguna persona que fuese importante para ti, ¿eh, Sasuke-kun? – dijo suspirando profundamente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sasuke en la fotografía.

- Exactamente.

Aquello que acababa de pasar la había dejado perpleja. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella voz era la de Sasuke, y estaba segura que no se lo estaba imaginando, aunque estuviese pensando en él justo en ese momento.

Volteó la cabeza hacia su ventana, y en efecto el Uchiha estaba sentado en el alféizar, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azabaches penetrantes.

- ¿S-Sa-Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba totalmente sorprendida. Y aunque pareciera descabellado, sintió que lo había llamado con el pensamiento.

- He cambiado de opinión y he decidido regresar a Konoha.

- ¿Y eso es definitivo? – preguntó temerosamente, rogando que aquella decisión no fuese pasajera.

- Sí. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aquí y debo resolverlos. – dijo tranquilamente.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente, ya que podría molestar a Sasuke, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su querido ninja se fuese, justo ahora que había llegado después de tanto tiempo. De todas formas lo intentó.

- Y… ¿y qué ha pasado con Itachi? – el semblante de Sasuke cambió. Se levantó y se apoyó en la pared que estaba frente a la cama de Sakura y se cruzó de brazos.

- Está muerto. – aquello lo decía con un dejo de tristeza que no lo pasó por alto la kunoichi. Todo esto la tenía aún más confundida.

- P-Pero Sasuke-kun, no lo entiendo, cumpliste tu objetivo, ¿no era eso lo que querías? – Sasuke suspiró. Aún tenía mucho que contarle a su antigua compañera de equipo. Trató de hacerlo de la forma más clara y rápida, así no le dolería tanto recordar todo lo acontecido.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente. Cuando el peliazul terminó, ella se tapó la boca con las manos, en señal de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez.

- No puedo creerlo. – sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar salir lágrimas. Pero no lo haría. No quería que Sasuke la viera tan débil, pero todo lo que le había contado era tan fuerte que no pudo aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

- No llores.

- No puedo evitarlo, me da mucha tristeza que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto dolor. – dijo entre lágrimas – Es tan injusto. Te involucraron demasiado y te mintieron todavía más.

- Lo sé, pero no debes llorar por eso. – su mirada intensa penetró los jades de Sakura y ella poco a poco se tranquilizó.

Recordando los objetivos de Sasuke, Sakura cayó en la cuenta que ya había logrado uno, matar a su hermano, pero todavía faltaba el otro, revivir su clan.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Naruto?

- No. De hecho, tú eres la primera persona a la que visito – la kunoichi abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Y p-por qué y-yo la primera?

- Porque fuiste la última que vi al irme de Konoha, y porque fuiste la que más se preocupó por mi. – al escuchar esto último las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tornaron de un intenso color rojizo.

- ¿Y todavía tienes pensado revivir tu clan? – necesitaba, desde lo profundo de su corazón, que la respuesta fuese favorable para ella.

- Sí, esa es mi prioridad ahora. No sé cómo lo haré, pero lo lograré. – Sakura se acercó lentamente al Uchiha, con la intención de que él notara que ella estaba preocupada por él. Y vaya que lo notó. No lo reflejaba en su rostro, pero estaba un poco nervioso por el acercamiento de su antigua compañera.

- Y… ¿me dejarías ayudarte? Yo… yo puedo ser la persona que estás buscando. – la pelirrosa se acercó aún más, volviendo a sonrojarse.

- Hmph – fue todo lo que contestó el peliazul. "Es ahora o nunca. Tengo que demostrarle que es lo más importante para mí" pensó Sakura.

- ¿Me dejarías? – dijo en un susurro. Sasuke sabía a lo que había venido, y no tenía dudas de lo que tenía que hacer. La miró por última vez y, sin previo aviso, pasó un brazo por su cintura y el otro por su cuello, atrayéndola completamente hacia él. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Así era su vida y las cosas podían cambiar para bien o para mal. Y él sólo deseaba que fueran para bien.

La miró fijamente, y luego bajó lentamente sus ojos, que se posaron en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca le gustaba. De que ella estaba ahí, que vivía sólo por él. Se percató del dulce aroma que desprendía la pelirrosa, y pensó en el sabor que tendrían sus labios. No tardó mucho en conseguir la respuesta.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Y en su cabeza ya no había espacio para la tristeza ni para el dolor. Sakura reemplazó todo eso por una sensación de bienestar que nunca antes había sentido. Su piel se erizó con el contacto de los cálidos labios de ella, que tenían un sabor a fresas tan dulce (a pesar de que había comido ramen) que le resultó totalmente irresistible.

La acercó aún más hacia él y profundizó el beso. Quería explorar más allá. Lo necesitaba. Sakura se aferró a su cuello con las dos manos, pues sabía que si no lo hacía caería al suelo. Sentía sus piernas como si fueran mera mantequilla.

"Esto es un sueño, tiene que selo", pensaba Sakura. "No puede ser que Sasuke, el chico al que siempre he amado, haya vuelto a la aldea, me haya venido a ver a mi en primera instancia, y me esté besando en este mismo instante. Esto no es real". Se separó bruscamente de él, y comenzó lentamente a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando.

- Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? Esto no es real, no… - decía entre sollozos.

Así que esto es lo que había conseguido. Que sus compañeros sufrieran y lloraran por él. Que su retorno a la aldea fuese tan esperado, que al haber llegado, nadie creyera que era real. Se sintió profundamente desgraciado.

- Sakura… - susurró, acariciando sus mejillas, húmedas a causa de las lágrimas derramadas. – Te demostraré que esto es real. Yo… a pesar de todo – dijo entre susurros – te quiero.

Sakura buscó sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que no mentía, que todo aquello era real. Él seguía acariciándola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de que el peliazul no sonreía, ella sabía que estaba feliz. "Hay cosas que no cambian" pensó, esbozando una sonrisa, perdiéndose en los brazos de su querido Sasuke.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, crítica, acotación, etc, es bien recibida :)


End file.
